


Challenge

by Kaz3313



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: After seeing Crowley's errection  Azriphale suggests a challenge...A challenge he's not sure his demon can handle.





	Challenge

Azriphale saw Crowley's obvious erection from across the bookshop. They'd returned there after brunch and as Azriphale read one of his books Crowley had made himself comfortable in a chair content with watching the angel read. But it became more and more apparent, as Crowely shifted in his seat and a bulge was visible, what happened.

He found it a little funny, actually, because at any time the demon could wish it away and he'd no longer have a cock (until he demanded one again) but instead he sat fidgeting and suffering. A smile crossed the angel's face. Anthony J Crowley was not very subtle about what he wanted under matters like these, though he thought he was. It is also noteworthy is he may not be subtle but he never, to his angel, requested to do something so vulgar. 

No; this was the angel's, who owned a collection of special interest magazines that never left a back room unless they were in Azriphale's hands, expertise.

He pressed on Crowley's grinding member.

"O-oh, Angel what are you-" Azriphale leans in pressing his weight into it before the demon can finish his sentence. He throws his head back and moans. The cock throbbed and ached against his tight jeans. He reaches down to unbutton but a hand stops him.

"Not yet, dear boy," Azriphale's whispers into his ear. Just the tone of his voice and the breath in his ear causes Crowley to moan in want.

"Angel! Please it hurts," Crowley cries fidgeting under him. They'd played this song and dance before; if he'd really need instant release either the safe word would be muttered or the pants would magically disappear. Neither happens so Azriphale continues rocking slowly on top of him; he could feel the sandwiched cock hot like coals and pulsing through the pants. He wondered how long Crowley could make it like this. Those skinny jeans (something Crowley had invented) didn't help him at all, so he predicts only a few minutes. A thought, only deemed angelic because of its beholder, makes its way into the Principality's mind. 

"Dear, how about you last ten minutes in these things? No cumming, no changing parts, and pants stay on. If you do, you'll be in for a nice treat," Azriphale asked toying with his hair. He'd always preferred it when Crowley kept it long but this shoulder length would do fine as well.

"Nngk- okay-" Crowely couldn't even finish his sentence before Azriphale reaches in his pants and rubs his tender balls. "Y-you didn't- that's cheap angel!" Crowley squirms in the chair knocking his own glasses off. Aziraphale yanks the hair to get a better look at his yellow eyes.

"I never said I couldn't touch you like this. I just said you couldn't take your pants off. In fact I can even do this," Azriphale takes his other hand and smacks the desperate to escape member.

Crowley gasps and he raises his hips up. Instead of this helping in any way Azriphale repeats the previous action. 

"Ah," He lets out a sound this time followed by a whimper. His balls are still being caressed while his cock throbs in longing. 

Azriphale then has a moment of doubt; what if he was being to harsh to his love? This was all consensual, as they'd made a safe word centuries ago. Crowley would speak up if everything was overwhelming...unless he was afraid. Could he be afraid?

The concerns were easily read on his face like Comic Sans on a PowerPoint.

"I thought this was supposed to be a tougher challenge, angel. At this rate, it'll be a breeze," Crowley says, smirking. Azriphale replies with no words but instead a look that says whole speeches of gratitude. It's the look he had in Eden when Crowley reassured him (it was sarcastic then but Azriphale hadn't known what that was yet), in the Globe when Hamlet would be a success with a little demonic intervention, and when a bomb destroyed a church and everything in it save for an angel, demon, and a bag of old prophetic books. 

The look stayed on his face as he squeezed the filled balls. Crowley replied by mouthing the words " you bastard" before he turned back into a shaking, moaning, squirming whimpering, stimulated mess.

Azriphale found it enamoring when Crowley's eyes fluttered or when his head swung back. Even the grip he held on the chair held the Principality's attention and he couldn't help but feel a warmth grow in his own groin. Well I'm not bound by the rules, he thinks while his hand leaves the inside of Crowley's pants and now resides teasing the tip of the member.

In a quick miracle the angel is naked and Crowley's eyes widen at the sight. They'd been bare in each others presence before but even so the demon's habit was to gaze at whatever the angel did. Azriphale, whose using Crowley as his seat, begins to touch himself. He traces every part of his cock and balls watching as Crowely's eyes follow every second. He finally ends with gripping his length in his hand and pumping briskly. Azriphale lets out a soft, light moan barely above a whisper and the cock bellow twitches in excitement. 

"Angel- it's only been four minutes! Mercy!" Crowley begs. Oh how humiliating it was for a demon to beg and how absolutely harmonious for an angel to hear. He moans again hoping for more desperate pleas.

Instead the cock precums painfully as it's still rubbing against the jeans and the aching blue balls only hindered the experience. Crowley lets out a yelp but doesn't take his eyes off Azriphale's erect cock nor does he try to ignore his moans.

"How about this, dear," Azriphale's replaces where his own hand is with Crowley's. He gingerly touches it; his entire body seizing up as he did. Every effort was telling him to hold back but being able to touch him was a risk worth cumming for. His long fingers reached the tip and with his thumb he began to massage the head. 

Azriphale moans to the action and can see Crowley tense up more. He was do ready yet not allowed to orgasm. And now he was just testing fate. It speeds up and Azriphale's body starts to tremble. If Crowley kept at this rate they both might cum before the time limit. So he plays dirty back; plunging down the tight pants once again and this time gripping the cock. Crowley stops what he's doing and looks into the pale blue eyes in front of him, searching for a hint of what he could be planning. The eyes betray nothing but love and passion.

Then Azriphale starts to pump the member mercilessly. It aches and it hurts and it begs for a release it can't have right now. With every move he makes sure he slams into the blue full balls. Crowley can only focus on the urge not to cum but with every second it becomes closer and closer to impossible.

"Three minutes left; I believe you can do it," Azriphale says as Crowely strains. Beads of sweat fell down his face and if he was human he would've popped a vessel with the pressure. In the strain he takes his hands off Azriphale's member and grips the chair once more. Using this to his advantage the Principality presses his erection to the one trapped behind pants.

Crowley's eyes roll back. The heat alone could cause a coma but save for a thin layer of jean (only reason it didn't tear was a miracle the angel conjured up) the cock tip was felt . A dribble of precum sends Crowley into shock. He still holds back his past due orgasm but he trembles wildly any time the member grinds against his own. 

Azriphale continues and he finds Crowley uncontrollably shaking. He squeezes the balls once more. They were blue and large and Azriphale couldn't imagine all the control he must have to hold back.

"One minute," And it was the worst one. Shower of kisses attack Crowley's face and neck and his balls and cock are still not let up on. All the passion of 6,000 years is shown in under a minute and Crowley can only hold back while his throbbing member rubs against one too many things.

Then it all stops. The pressure of the grinding cock and the mercilessly fast hand job. The pants were miracled off to reveal a large twitchy aching member. He had to say the sudden stop was the worst part of this, thus far.

"All right, dear boy. Do what you'd like," Immediately the angel was flipped over on the chair with his ass toward Crowley. He wants to stare longer at his angel's body. To kiss his every roll and dimple. To lick his tongue all over only to let it linger at the rim of his rump. However his member would not last a minute longer not inside his Angel so proper foreplay would have to wait.

His cock slid into the lubed asshole (small miracles go a long way) and he could've came right then. Crowley's body ached in want of relief but this seemed just like another trial. He rocks back and forth into his angel, painfully slow. More of his length goes in with every push. He watches his expression melt into something devoid of everything but pleasure. Each move he shoves more and more in and every time Azriphale's eyes travel upwards until they end rolled up. Azriphale looked ready to beg if he had any mental capacity to find words. Even then Crowley did not cum but he kept up his rhythm. Azriphale moaned lighy to it but he began to twitch under the pressure. Then Crowley hit his prostate and a switch flicked on. 

Azriphale moves to Crowley's rhythm and his moans are anything but angelic. Lust ridden would be a more accurate description.

"Oh, Oh! Crowley please-oh god- please cum! Oh! Now, please," His angel begs- and who is he to deny Azriphale's pleasures. He pushes in one more time finally able to release 

Hot cum floods Aziraphale and his own orgasm is pushed past the edge. Cum lands on the chair but that's hardly any problem. Crowley's orgasm hasn't stopped as the liquid drips out. Instead of releasing he shoves foreward and Azriphale let's out another moan. He doesn't move from the position even after he comes down from his orgasm. After all Azriphale's member is still standing up. 

He's so close. He could simply touch the tip of it and it'd be over.

Crowely scoops up some of the cum with two fingers and offers it to his angel. Azriphale's mouth waters at the sight of it.

" You know me so well dear," Azriphale moans out and envelops the two fingers not wasting a drop. Warm sweet cum lingers on his tongue for just a moment and he's pushed over the edge. A mix of Crowley's name and a "yum" is called out as white shoots onto the tainted chair.

"Well, Angel?" Crowely asks after a few hours pass; they hadn't moved from their positions.

"Yes, dear boy?"

"Have any room for dessert?"

"Always," Azriphale says then licks his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> And that wraps up my first NSFW oneshot for Good Omens 😊 Hope you all enjoyed ♥️


End file.
